Left Behind
by TeutonicGuardian
Summary: He did it to safe their world, but what had come out, he did not want. The barrier between the worlds closed forever, and he and one of his fellow tamers are now trapped in the digital world. But he found, the worst of this situation was: He had ruined her birthday, or at least, he thought so. Will our friends be able to survive in the digital world? Rukato!
1. Chapter 1: New Life

**Left Behind**

**Digital Life**

Hello Guys! I know I'm starting a lot of new works here, but it kinda helps me to sort out my thoughts for each of them.

And so I don't forget the ideas I got this way.

About this story:

The Parasimon Invasion ended differently.

Gallantmon Crimson Mode has been able to destroy them with his 'Crimson Light' attack, but as a side effect, he and Sakuyamon have been dragged into the digital field, and warped to the digital world.

To make things even worse, the use of the 'Crimson Light' on this digital field, has caused the barriers between the worlds to collapse, forcing the Sovereigns to use their power, building them up again. Unfortunately, this destroyed the possibility of ever crossing the worlds again. Rika, Renamon, Takato and Guilmon are now trapped in the digital world...

_Forever_

Be ready for unexpected events and twists!

What will happen? Will our four friends be able to survive? Will they ever get back home? If yes, what changes will they have to face?

Find out in:

**Left Behind**

**Digital Life**

* * *

**Chapter One: New Life**

_Digital World, forest plain_

_Time: Unknown_

_Date: Unknown_

A crystal blue lake surrounded by grass, bushes, reeds, trees and fields of flowers; it was a beautiful view over this part of the forest plain. A small, wooden pier stood on one side of the lake with a dirt road leading from the pier to a hill close to the lake. Out of wood, there stood a small blockhouse, enclosed by a fence. Flowers and other plants were growing there.

From the house, people had a beautiful view over all of the lake and the surrounding area. A second path led from the back of the house towards a small site, this one surrounded by a fence as well. It wasn't noticeable on the first look, but after the second, it could easily be identified as a graveyard. Two crosses of wood were standing on separate mounds of earth respectively; a flat rock lay in front of both. Letters and Numbers had been scratched into the stone. It was… a gravestone.

Two figures were approaching the small graveyard, both females. One was a tall woman who appeared to be around her mid-twenties, the other, a child who was about five or six years old. Both women had rather long, red hair. The older one had plugged hers into a ponytail, while the child just wore hers down to her shoulders. Their clothes, that much could be told, were not made by humans. To precise was the work to be made from a human hand. Actually, both females lived in the closer surroundings of first large settlement they had found in the digital world, since they came here.

The older woman was wearing a light purple shirt, together with trousers that looked kind of awkward, although, not nearly as much as the first pair she had gotten here had looked. The child was wearing a blue dress that reached down to just above her knees. The sleeves of the dress nearly reached her wrists, and a necklace hung around her neck. Both were wearing casual shoes, which they had gotten at the settlement's marketplace. The only kind of 'jewelry' the older woman wore was a pair of broken, dirty, yellow goggles.

The girl looked up to the older woman as they stopped in front of the graves, placing flowers on the ground next to the gravestone. She could see tears in the woman's eyes, an expression she rarely showed.

"Mommy?" the girl asked, "What happened to Daddy? Last year, you told me 'When you are older, honey', when I asked about him. Now, I AM older, so PLEASE Mommy... tell me... and... could you tell me what happened to 'uncle' too? Auntie won't tell me..." her voice was pleading, just like it was last year.

The woman next to her winced, as her daughter spoke about her 'Daddy' and 'Uncle', but she looked down at her daughter, a small smile on her face.

"Yes honey, you are older now..." she hesitated. Before she could continue to speak, she first had to regain her voice again, not to mention sort her mind. "I will tell you today, but, not right now. You will have to wait until after dinner. Now, why don't you go and help your aunt? I would like to spend some more time here, and I know how you don't like to stay in one place for long."

"YAY!" the girl exclaimed, running off to find her aunt. She was happy, as her mother said she would tell her after dinner and, even better, she was allowed to look for her aunt. Unlike last time, she wasn't being forced to stay with her mother while she just stood there, looking at the graves of the two people. Ruri, that was the girls name, had never met them herself, but was told by her mother, Rika, and her 'Aunt', Renamon, that these two had been her 'Daddy' and her 'Uncle'. She did not really like to stay there, watching her mother in her sorrow over her lost friends. Every year, on this day, her mother would spend hours there, watching the graves with tears in her eyes, remembering all that they had gone through.

She ran back to the hill, looking for her aunt in the garden that belonged to their small house. She turned a corner, running at full speed, her eyes widening a bit as she laughed. Ruri really does like to run like this. "AUNTIE! AUNTIE!" she shouted happily, seeing the yellow fox-digimon nearby.

Renamon turned with a light smile, looking towards her niece. "Hello Ruri" she said, catching the kid as she jumped into Renamon's arms.

The girl instantly snuggled up to her, "Mommy said she would tell me about Daddy and Uncle after dinner today!"

Renamon frowned slightly, but managed a small smile, "How nice of her. So you eventually get what you've been asking for, for years?" She didn't hear Ruri's reply as she was looking towards the small graveyard they had built years ago. 'Rika... do you really feel ready to tell your daughter already? Shouldn't we wait a little longer?' the fox thought.

"Auntie? Are you listening?" Ruri asked, regaining Renamon's attention.

"I am sorry my dear, I was... carried away by some thoughts... what did you say?"

The girl pouted in Renamon's arms, "I asked if you want to play!"

Soon, the child had convinced the fox digimon to play with her. Hours passed, and it was clear night was approaching. To make things worse, dark clouds formed in the sky. Renamon looked up, sighing. "Ruri, get inside, a storm is approaching. I will get your mother."

The girl pouted again. "But I want to play!"

"Ruri!" her 'Aunt' said, sounding a bit harsher than she had intended to, making the girl wince, "I am sorry, honey, but a storm is not to be underestimate... at least here in the digital world." Renamon said, sounding softer this time. "You know that neither your mother, nor I would want you to get hurt."

Ruri looked up to her with big eyes "Can we play later then?"

"Of course we can." Now, the child smiled, hugging the rookie's leg. Renamon patted Ruri's head. "And now, be a good girl and get inside, yes?" The human nodded, running inside, while the digimon headed of towards Rika.

"I know Renamon..." Rika said, turning to face her digimon-partner. "It is also time I start making dinner for Ruri," She smiled faintly. They nodded at each other, walking back into the house. As soon, as they had entered, the storm began with thunder, lightning bolts and, of course, heavy rainfall.

Several hours later, the storm hadn't ended. The three females were inside, sitting around a table in a room that was supposed to be the kitchen, nibbling on the leftovers of their meal.

"…And again Rika, I am surprised by how skilled you are at cooking... I can't remember you ever liking it back when..." Renamon stopped, looking at her tamer, friend and partner.

Rika nodded, "You are right... I guess... I was kind of forced to, as we... you know... he only was good at making bread, and dino-boy would've been the only one, who could eat that all day... So, someone needed to learn how to cook..."

"Mommy?" Ruri interrupted them, "Are you two talking about Daddy and Uncle?"

Rika ran over her daughter's cheek with the back of her hand, "Yes honey, we are... and I think, as the weather possibly won't get better soon, we could talk about them now?" She glanced over to Renamon, who had an unsure look in her eyes, but nodded.

Ruri smiled, "I've waited so long for this! Mommy and Auntie are going to tell me about Daddy and Uncle!" She clapped her hands, and both Rika and Renamon chuckled, though they did not know from whom the child got that, as it was something the raptor had done when he was happy.

Rika sighed.

"It all began years ago, on my thirteenth birthday..."

Outside, lightning flashed, its light reflecting off the water that had gathered in the letters of the gravestone:

'Here lies Takato Matsuki and Guilmon

Friends, partners, beloved ones,

We will never forget you'

* * *

For the first chapter, this was a surprise, wasn't it?

Before you going all rampage about what is standing in the first notes, you'll find out when the other chapters are released!

Until then

R&R

Yours,

Guard


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Visitors

**Left Behind**

**Digital Life**

Here is the second chapter for 'Left Behind'!

I won't tell you much about this chapter, but expect the appearance of someone you wouldn't except to appear!

Hmmm... I think that already was toomuch information.

Seeing that I don't have anything more to say:

Have fun with:

**Left Behind**

**Digital Life**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Unwanted Visitors**

_Digital World, forest plain_

_Time: Early Night_

_Date: Unknown_

The storm still was going on; actually, it was growing stronger. Being cloaked by the storm, a group of digimon approached the block house. This somehow went unnoticed by Renamon, as she too was listening to the story, Rika told her daughter. Right now, the woman was telling the little girl about the Parasimon Invasion, and how this one move of her daddy and uncle had brought them into the digital world.

"The only thing we knew back then was that he had defeated the Parasimon... But something seemed to go wrong, as both your daddy and uncle, together with Renamon and I got drawn into the closing portal. Then, we all fell unconscious." Rika told Ruri.

The young girl nodded in awe. "Wow... and you really had one of these things on your back mommy?" She asked, already yawning a bit.

Her mother nodded. "Yes, and that wasn't a very pleasant situation." Rika then looked at her daughter, smiling. "It's bedtime for you now," she said, gaining a disappointed sigh from the girl.

"But mommy! I'm not tired! And I want to know what happened then!"

"Ruri," Renamon said in a calm voice. "You are still young and you need some sleep. I am sure your mother will tell you more tomorrow?"

The fox-digimon looked at the woman, and Rika nodded. "I will. But just if you be a nice girl, and go to sleep now."

Ruri pouted, but went to her room in defeat, Renamon following her with a slight smile on her face. "I will put her to bed. You need some rest too, Rika."

"Thanks Renamon," she replied.

* * *

Outside, the group of digimon was still approached the house. "You are sure that this is the house they meant, boss?" a voice asked, only to be shut up by an annoyed groan.

"Do not question our master! If he says that this _is _the house, then it is!"

The third digimon in the group sighed. "Shut up the two of you! SkullMeramon, you will take care that this building is not intact anymore, when we leave! DemiDevimon! You will make sure that we won't get interrupted by one of these royal knights or any digimon around here! The two humans and that Renamon will face me personally."

The two other digimon nodded, splitting up.

'I hope you enjoy the show,' the leader thought, smirking evilly.

* * *

Rika in the meantime had cleaned up the kitchen, and now was sitting at the table again, looking out through one of the windows, sighing as she threatened to get lost in the view. 'Takato, you sure changed me a whole lot, you know?' she thought, fighting down a sob 'This is all your fault... that you and dino-boy aren't with us... with your daughter...' she let out a small sob. 'There! Again... if we would have never met, I wouldn't be so weak right now... Curse you Takato!... For being there for me... for trying to be my friend when I rejected you so often... for... made me fallen for you... You hear that? I'm sure you can, wherever people go after they die... I love you...'

A slight noise caught her attention, and dragged her back into reality. She quickly wiped the tears away, and turned, smiling at her partner-digimon, Renamon.

"She sleeps now," Renamon said.

Rika smiled lightly, responding with a small, "Thanks."

Suddenly, the rookie stiffened. There had been a small gap between the sounds of the thunder and rainfall. 'Didn't I hear footsteps?' she thought, before turning towards the door.

"Renamon? Is everything okay?" Rika asked, despite the fact she _knew _that it wasn't.

The digimon frowned, looking back at Rika, with actual _fear _in her eyes. "I am sorry Rika, I should have paid more attention..."

"What's going on Renamon?" the woman asked, curious about what could bring fear into her partner's expression.

"Someone evil is here..." was all reply she got, as someone knocked at the door.

"Knock, Knock..." a dark evil voice said, before the door exploded.

Both Rika and Renamon had to cover their eyes from the explosion. Also, then noise had woken up the little Ruri, who walked out of her room, heading for the bigger one. "Mommy? What is going on?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Rika wasn't able to reply, as she focused on the door that had been blown away.

Out of the dust, stepped a clown-like digimon, smirking evilly. "Good evening Ladies!" he chuckled.

"Piedmon..." Renamon growled, and even Rika recognized him.

While her partner got ready to fight, Rika's hand traveled to where her D-Power was used to be. She froze in the movement. She knew she wouldn't find her D-Power there, as it was still on the side table in her bedroom, together with her cards. 'This is bad...' she thought, as Renamon took the initiative.

"Rika! Get Ruri out of here! I will hold him!"

Ruri, having realized the situation fast, was already running towards her mother, crying. "Mommy! Make the bad mon go away!" She screamed, as she hugged Rika's leg.

The red-head picked up her daughter, holding her close to her chest, before looking at Renamon in sorrow. 'Renamon is strong, but Piedmon's a mega!' She thought in despair, before nodding towards her partner, and heading to a window.

Piedmon just chuckled, knowing that they would not escape. "Maybe this will be a good show..." he said slyly.

Renamon had enough._"Diamond Storm__!"_she yelled, firing razor-sharp shards at the mega, who just smirked.

_"__Clown Trick__!"_he said, as he unleashed a magical blast, that easily cut through her attack.

"My turn!" the clowns evil voice came, and just as he was about to unleash an attack, they heard a window breaking and looked over.

Both Rika and Ruri had disappeared, seemingly have escaped through the now destroyed window.

The clown sighed. "Better end this quickly..._Trump Sword_!" His swords disappeared, and the vixen knew she wouldn't have much time.

Frowning, she decided to charge him directly._"__Power Paw!__"_she screamed, charging the mega, and just, as she was about to hit him, he vanished into thin air.

"Too slow" Piedmon teased her, and she turned, seeing him right behind her.

Again, she tried to punch him with her 'Power Paw', but was stopped by an intense stinging pain in her shoulder.

Renamon dropped to the ground, looking up as Piedmon pulled his sword out of her shoulder, smirking, and then everything went black for her.

* * *

"Mommy I'm scared! What about Auntie?" the little girl asked, pressing against her mother, as tears went down her face. She sobbed, pressing herself into her mother further.

Rika frowned, as she kept running through the woods, holding her daughter close."You have to be strong honey," she said as they stopped behind a tree because Rika needed to catch her breath.

"Your aunt will be with us soon," she whispered into Ruri's ear, smiling faintly at the child. It wasn't helping at all, and she knew that.

The strong smell of smoke was what caught her attention.

Looking back, both Rika and Ruri realized, where the smoke came from.

Piedmon and his minions had set fire to the house! Their home was burning, and the storm chose this exact time, to stop. No rain was going to fight down the fire. It was lost, their home was burning down, and there was nothing they could do.

"_Auntie_!"Ruri screamed, now crying even more.

Rika's eyes widened and she whispered in despair. "Renamon..."

"Oh, your little fox friend is not in there," the evil clowns voice sounded from behind, causing Rika to turn around.

Her eyes widened. "You k-" she started, but he stopped her by raising both arms.

"Relax. I did not kill her. She's fine, well if you consider being unconscious and watched by my minions 'fine'..." he smirked.

Rika backed off, as her daughter tried to move even closer to her mother. She held Ruri protectively. "What do you want?" she asked the mega, trying to calm her voice.

"What could I want from you... hmmm... Your partner is a rare digimon, and you two are the only humans here... And some people would pay quite a good price..." the demon man said, causing Rika to stare at him in despair. "You understand I see... Well, there is no chance you can escape. So you better follow me on your free will..."

"I won't!" Rika growled, causing him to chuckle

"I don't think you would like your little kid to get hurt, would you?" While saying that, a hand moved back to his swords, and his eyes glowed evilly.

"Mommy..." Ruri cried, burying her head in Rika's chest.

Rika frowned."You wouldn't dare," she said, sounding not to convincing about that.

Piedmon laughed maniacally."Do you want to find out?"

_"No!"_Rika exclaimed, lowering her head. She hugged her daughter, as she replied. We'll go with you... just... just don't hurt Ruri..."

"Mommy?" Ruri asked, still crying.

"It's going to be okay honey..." her mother tried to reassure her(period)"He won't hurt you... and I'll stay with you..." she looked at Piedmon, who nodded.

"Follow me then..."

Rika kept trying to calm both Ruri and herself down, as she followed the demon man...

* * *

Okay this took a rather long time to be written, but I think it came out good...

I kinda missed something I wanted to put in into this chapter, but I thought it would fit for the next chapter better.

R&R please!


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello everyone!

It has been quite some time since I last updated any of my stories, and I'd like to apologies for that. Sadly, life's not always fair enough to give us enough time for what we want to do, so I currently am running short on time to continue my work on my stories. However, this does not mean that my stories are abandoned!

I will continue to work on them as soon as I have the time. Left Behind will have priority in this, as it's kind of my crowd puller here on fanfiction.

It has been so long since I even touched this story, and I hope you guys are still up for it. Looking at my timetable, I'm sure I'll be able to get back to writing next week the latest. I'm not going to let you, my readers, wait for another five months. The date I have planned for the release of the next Chapter, is the 25th of May.

The update might be there earlier, though I won't promise that. At least, I hope to have it written and checked by my Beta's until then.

That should be all I have to tell you guys for now.

_Stay tuned!_

Your GuardianFighter


End file.
